


Cover for "The Law of Equivalent Exchange" by awed_frog

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles
Summary: View on Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awed_frog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awed_frog/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Law of Equivalent Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114240) by [awed_frog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awed_frog/pseuds/awed_frog). 



**Author's Note:**

> View on [Tumblr](http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/154469377077/deancas-cover-project-and-whats-the-point-of)


End file.
